


Darkalley's Scrapbook: Sinful Beings

by darkalley_rambler



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkalley_rambler/pseuds/darkalley_rambler
Summary: Hello, dear reader! Been wondering when you'll get more Sinful? Me too! ... sigh. As I'm well behind where I thought I'd be by this point due to repeated chapter purgings, I thought I'd share my story doodles if you will so that you, dear readers, can see what clogs my head and distracts me from making, you know, an actual plot for the next book. Yeah, the problem with these characters is that, despite the sheer evil of them, they tend to always want to go to the dark corners of my mind and snuggle of all things.Gah! Bad demons, you need to be doing plot-heavy things!So anyway, some of these will be very spoilery, a few only a little, and a few just experiments in character dynamics. Some chapter-length, some just snippets. I'll try to warn you best I can but definitely for those of you who don't mind some surprises being sprung early on you. Also might add some of what I cut out of Merrals first draft, as I'm actually fairly attached to them even as I fear I'll probably won't ever get them back in the story.And I promise I am trying to kick my own ass back into real writing.





	Darkalley's Scrapbook: Sinful Beings

**Author's Note:**

> First up ... I don't even know. It's kind of an experiment in a ... more sexually aware Sue? Eh, you'll see. Originally, I intended this little scene to be part of a sort of 'porn-without-much-plot' short book between the next instalment of Sinful and the one after. Now? Well, we'll see. This one goes out to those asking for some Sue/Azuren stuff.
> 
> No real spoilers per se, depends on how I actually develop Sue in the actual story. You can look at the last bit of these as a way future Sue could, possibly, work. And maybe behave. (Kind of curious how you folks like this version of future Sue?)
> 
> Oh and yes, I do at one point allude to something that will happen in the next instalment (probably). Wonder how many people can guess what it is exactly. Hehehe.
> 
> Now hopefully the torches will stop circling my imagination...

“It’s hot,” the little girl whined from where she nestled under her demon’s chin. Still in her little bed inside the cabin, the two of them lay sweating and nakie inside the heat come to early in the day.

Her bear’s only response was an annoyed grunt, punctuated by his shifting about.

“It’s too hot,” the little girl whined again, moving her drenched body along his sticky chest so she could wrap her arms around his neck.

Snarling, clawed hands picked her up and set the little girl down on the floor. Scowling back at her former bedmate, Sue watched her bear turn over so his back was to her. His mopey meanness rattled the air of the room as he growled to himself. In a sluggish scramble, the girl climbed the bed then scaled his over-sized back to lay herself across his shoulder.

Pouting with doe eyes past her bangs, Sue demanded, “Do something about the heat. Do some meanie trick and make summer go away for a little while.”

Ice blue eyes, so much more pleasant to stare into than usual and … was yummy a good adult word here? Sue knew Alice had been using the word a lot, usually because Mr. Bear was doing something to her. Usually repeatedly just to hear Alice praise him cause he was a dummy that way. Oh, but the annoyed look he was giving Sue past his general buttheadness at the world really did look yummy, something Sue ate up as she pouted back so not to smile.

If she smiled, he’d know she had no intention of stopping clinging to him, too hot to think right or not. That’d ruin the fun.

“I see no reason to waste such stamina cooling …. thing, where we are…,” Mr. Bear slurred in a sleepy rumble, “Do something about it yourself. Make your wind useful for once.”

“Plenty useful,” Sue shot back right away, enjoying their staring contest as she let her body melt limply onto him, “But then I’d burn you. Better to be hot together than that.”

Shifted again, Sue found herself sitting legs splayed and her private spot right atop his soft wee-wee. Well, it wasn’t really soft anymore, but as Sue’s hips wiggled against it she found it just made the pounding in her head worse. Her groan was matched by the little silent roar above her.

“We must do something, this cannot be made amusing,” Mr. Bear grumbled, snapping his teeth at her to make his point.

Groaning and pulling herself against his overheating body despite the protest of her own skin, the little girl whined agreement. What could they do then? Think… dang, thinking hurt. What would they have done, if they were still at Sue’s home and not the cabin, back when the home was still whole.

A realization struck, urging Sue to jump up to act on it so to make the heat go away. Almost panting in the hot room, all Sue could do was release his chest and wobble to the floor. A few pulls of her arm got her body slowly rising and moving along, in a few tetttering strides coming together into a walk powered almost entirely by her slumping forward.

Opening a drawer to her temporary dresser, Sue quickly found the garment the occasion required and called out behind her, “Follow me, I know what we can do!”

The promise of breaking the wicked hold of the heat returned some peep to the little girl, now shuffling quickly through the little living room and out the door. Her mommy had to have brought it along, she knew both Sue and Sherry played with it every summer. Telling herself that gave her just enough faith in her plan to brave the hot sun as she crossed the dying grass.

Working out how to get the blazingly hot rear door of the family van open, the overheated nine-year old quickly ducked into the shade offered by the overhanging door and dived into the packed interior. Where could mommy have stuffed it? Little hands moved aside boxes of clothes and with some difficult scooted aside one of books. With regret and a mind to return to it later a bag filled with familiar shapes was set aside. A bit of blue plastic appeared, under what looked like her mommy’s exercise bike wheel. There it was!

“What are you up to this time, runt?” her bear’s deep voice inquired behind her, his anger pushed aside by curiosity. And Sue’s tushy, which she was happy to push back into the rubbing palm with each mighty pull to free her goal.

Sue, tugging harder, looked behind her and smiled big, “You’ll see...”

Grunting, he sounded so much like he was trying to be unimpressed but with a mean happyness that Sue knew he couldn’t wait to see what strangeness Sue was about to pull. The bigness of Sue’s smile altered itself, a different kind of happy filling the little girl as she watched his big hands move to reach over her. The tips of his claws slide under the bike wheel so his big muscles could easily lift the heavy pile pinning the plastic.

One last tug freeing the prize, the little girl pulled the long blue plastic with her as she scooted backwards through her bear’s legs. Dragging her prize behind her, Sue bolted to a nearby tree with a big patch of dirt under it, recently racked clear. With a heave, Sue swung the plastic around, letting it circular form fall flat on the ground. Questing hands found the little … too hot for proper names, Sue grumbled to herself. Nipple, dang it. Might as well just call it a nipple.

Licking her dry lips, Sue turned to her bear and held it up, “Blow air into the plastic nipple-thingie while I get the hose.”

“Why should I bother, runt? What is this plot of yours?” her bear rumbled as he crouched. His angry grumble made her straining heart flutter all the more as he drew his face close to hers to make clear how much of a meanie he was.

Lifting up the … oh, nozzle! Lifting it to his lips, Sue wrapped an arm around his neck and drew her face even closer, whispering, “Soon we get my pool blown up, the sooner we get to cool off, Mr. Bear. So use your big lungs please.”

He grunted as he returned her stare, snapping up the bit of plastic in his teeth and puffing up his chest all big. His eyes darted from her, snapping to the deflated pool as it inflated with the air escaping his puckered lips. Sue watched him do it again, not a thought in her head. The third time, Sue shook her thoughts clear of his lips and peeked them goodbye as she darted away.

Quickly finding the hose coiled up by the side of the cabin, Sue took hold of it but stopped to stare. Oh, no! They didn’t have real running water out here, just a pump thingamajig! They’ll … under the direct sunlight, the little girl wavered in place a moment before finishing the thought … figure something out. Right, they just had to fill the pool. Shouldn’t take that much pumping!

Dragging the long hose back, the little girl spotted something disastrous, “Stop! Stop! You’ll pop it!” Darting up, Sue flicked the hose to smack the dumb demon in the head with the end connecty-bit. Taking the pool from his claws, the little girl tentatively tested it and found it was firm. Too firm, but going soft quickly. The cap! Finding it hurridly, Sue snapped off the escaping air. Good, now it was still plenty full without her bear likely to crush it when he laid down.

Placing the pool down on the ground, Sue pointed out the pump to the watching bear, “We got to make the handle go up and down now so the water pours out. Then we can fill the pool and slash around in it to cool off.”

“I see … another water contraption we can enjoy while waiting for a cool breeze to sweep by. Clever,” her bear mused, eyeing the pump. “This metal?”

Turning to see, Sue screamed for him to stop when she saw the hole pipe sticking out of the ground bend back and forth. After Sue gave her bear a kick in the shin, the nozzle connector started groaning as it wiggled into new shapes. After another kick, the handle rose up.

“Good, that’s it! Now push it back down!” Sue instructed in an excited scream.

The handle fell before rising and falling again. Cheering her bear finally getting it right, the little girl wasn’t prepared for the gush of cold water escaping the hose to slash her face. “Ooohhh godd-dd … tha-t-t’s cold!” Hearing the boom of the demon’s laughter, Sue found herself pouting up at him. Not before moving the hose to point at him first!

His laughter changed to sputtering as a gush of cold water slashed his face. Shaking himself violently, he titled his head down at her and growled. Sue didn’t really hear it, the snarl of her bear just a distant shaking of her inner world as she watched beads of water travel. Down his big chin, streaming down his neck, past the big, oh so big and hard muscles he had instead of boobies, across his bumpy belly, and finally the little streams the water from her blast arrived at her bear’s thick private hair. A little wind blew and Sue stared hard as his moist hair wavered in the breeze, sending little drips to fall on his soft boy part. Even in the shade, the day was so bright that the soft skin glistened more with each drop.

The hose jerked in her hand, announcing the next gush of cold water. Snapping her head up, Sue pointed it right at his face and watched closely as another blast hit his face, entirely focused on following the journey over her big bear again. Slipping the tip of her tongue into the corner of her mouth, Sue licked the moister dripping from her own turn all the way across her dry lips. Slowly, just like the drips of water slowly traveled down her bear under Sue’s intense staring.

The clanking of the pump’s metal handle grew more frantic and suddenly Sue was looking at open air instead of a touchable and soaked belly. The hose grew light and Sue saw a much shorter hose swing out in front of her. “What the?”

A growl, happy and mean, announced her bear’s presence behind her and icy water slashed heavily onto Sue’s head. The clanking was going non-stop and the cold water just kept coming! Darting away, Sue spun and sure enough more water hit her. The little girl did a few slow turns, her body growing a little accustomed the chill as the water clenched her naked little pink body of sweat. Stopping her twirl and blowing a raspberry at her bear, Sue instructed, “You slash yourself too, you should be clean before getting into the pool.”

Running back to the van, Sue grabbed her garment and returned to be ‘horny’ watching her bear spray himself. That show didn’t last long as the hose was returned to spraying her soon as he noticed her. Sue grumbled, but started to slip on the bathing suit anyway. The laughter escaping her to join the pleased rumble of her bear put the lie to her grumbling away. Callout out as the cold water ran down her front of her bathing suite, Sue frowned at him before pulling the neckline of her bathing suite open. A big, cold gush slashed her chest and her released suite held the coldness to her skin.

“Awww,” the little girl groaned, “Oh ...shit!” The tingling of the water had reached her little button, already ‘hot and bothered’ by teasing her bear. Following that knee-weakening event was the dribbles of water going along the folds of her private place, the tinglings of the sudden chill so much stronger than it had been on her chest.

Sue’s little hands grabbed hold of her bear’s leg to keep herself upright and she leaned her head back. Cooling rain fell as the hose was moved back to drain atop her bears head and she listened to his happy snarls and snapping of his teeth. To soak up both water and his downward stare at her as he smirked all smug and ‘bad guy’ at her. Holding on to him still, Sue realized she was leaning back too.

Cause she wanted him to like the bathing suite, she realized. It wasn’t anything special, just a one piece that was blue with white pokadots. The white cloth lining the legs and arms might be fancy but he wouldn’t care about that. Sue thought they made it a little bit more cute, but even she didn’t think they would make the outfit special. It was just a swim suit, but she leaned back anyway and couldn’t catch her breathe right as she watched his eyes move about her. Without prompting her hand rose and didn’t quite, but kinda did rub itself on her nipple and she giggled as his eyes locked right on.

He shifted his tongue along one of his canines, the pink flesh just briefly appearing between his lips. Sue answered by only sticking out the tip of her tongue, her lips pressing together around it like she was going to smooch something.

The feeling of cold water and warm mud swelling up between her feet woke Sue up from a moment that had stretched on forever. Shaking her head clear, she pulled the hose free and sprinted into a leap inside the pool. Tossing aside the hose so it would fill the pool, she called out, “Enough of that, slashing time!”

Stalking over, her bear sat heavily in the middle of the pool and collapsed backwards, his neck pressing the inflated rim down. From where she crouched in her heels, Sue could see a lot of water was going to leak out from having her big bear in the water with her. Leaning over, the little girl shrugged that little fact off so she could enjoy hugging his belly just like she wanted. Rub and touch all the bumps of his belly muscles as she slid herself on top of him.

“There appears to be little splashing to be had, priestess,” her bear growled.

“Splash, splash,” Sue teased, using a hand to scoop up water to fling at him. Reaching across the towering chest didn’t offer her much reach for a real splash, nor did the still shallow pool, but all the touching she was doing as she traveled up his body distracted her from caring. Lightly, the little girl started kissing his skin as she mapped his muscles by lingering touches, her brushing lips bringing the still salty with sweat taste of his skin to her tongue. The low, pleased hum escaping her throat joined Mr. Bear’s happy growl as any memory of the hot room vanished. All that was left was them touching each other in the cool water…

Wait, he was touching her too? Yeah, there were gentle strokes of claw tips stroking the back of her thighs.

The grumpy dummy must not have liked her pausing to enjoy that. Those claws moved up so their fingers could dig into Sue’s soft tushie. Sue groaned. The fingers pressed and squeezed, pulling her soft flesh gently but firmly apart so that water dripped into her dirt place. The little girl’s moan grew louder and her back arched. Atop her bear, Sue kept groaning as his mean hands played a nice game.

Lungs spent, all there was to do was to collapse back onto him and breathlessly smooch his warm skin as her hands drove her further upwards. Her little hands found his shoulders. Pulling as hard as she could, she escaped his butt-game and drove her mouth upwards to cover his. Now it was their tongues playing a game, rough and horny as their voice traveled along their soft probing flesh to echo inside each other’s heads.

Pulling away and panting, Sue pulled herself up and splayed her legs to either side of his chest. Sitting like that, the little girl demanded, “Call me cute.” Like it was adding to the point, her circling hips pressed her wet demand into his chest.

“Why?” the demon rumbled back, head titling against the pool rim as he returned Sue’s pointed stare, “I am about to prove my attraction to your strange ways rather vigorously, why do I need to proclaim it?”

A quick reaching down got her bear a splash of water from Sue’s hands coming from both sides of his face, just a teeny bit of her purifying wind mixed to make the point. A light steam joined her bear’s sputtering and he snarled back up at her.

“Cause I want you too,” Sue whispered. Her arms had folded up to her side and the little girl went with it, trying to show off her bathing suite to the spoiled bear. There were no big, giggly boobies under there, but the little girl clearly had hard little nipples poking out above and the contours of her private place showing down below. The little girl wanted him to look at those special parts of her, to see her tiny body with the wet, clinging wrapping around it to be just as yummy as he found everyone’s elses with their unfair adult figures. Just like she found those staring icey eyes of his yummy.

Ever so slightly the lips of the little girl’s mouth parted to release a silent whine.

Claws gripped her and Sue found herself being dragged downward. Hands tried to grip slick muscles, but the little girl could not slow herself and in a blink had something else yummy poking into her soft tushie checks.

“Dang it, call me cute!” Sue yelled, trying her best to sound annoyed. She wasn’t. Well, she would be later. The reaction of her own tushie pressing into Mr. Bears poking boy stick announced they both would have to return to the issue of cuteness later, both butt and penis already moving too much to allow anything else.

The little girl had clung to him all morning, till everyone else had left. Now it was about to pay off…

Crotch of her swimwear was pulled aside by a claw and Sue held her breath, ready for it to be pushed out of her by the first eruption of tingles between her legs. When they came, the air whooshed out of her reluctantly, the round, smooth head of her favorite toy invading in an unexpected way. Wiggling back and forth, the little girl panted hungrily as she examined the sensation of having her bears big, hard thing between her tushie cheeks. Having it shift ever so slightly back and forth to slide between her flesh as his body shifted beneath her.

They hadn’t played this game in a long while, not since the time in her daddy’s secret voyeur room. Oh, wait. Tilting her head up and groaning under the surging tingling, Sue looked up with bleary eyes into the intense face of her Mr. Bear. He looked hungry, franticly so. Wide eyed and snarling in a crazy big grin down at her. Oh no, she had teased him too much! Petting his boy bits with her girl ones wouldn't work now with him this excited to play with her, he had to ‘mate’ her again! Lots and lots, anyway he could!

Sue cried out happy as her tushie tried to figure out how to push her dirty spot between her cheeks harder against him, to drag it more and more along him as he did the same. Soon, she’d have to figure out how to make her proper spot with it’s button happy as well, but she could wait. After all this time, Sue thought happy with what little clear part of her thinking was left, I know so much more about adult games now!

A big hand pressed Sue’s tushie cheeks together, pushing his ‘penis’ deeper into her soft cheeks and harder against her dirty spot as it passed. Hugging him, Sue shifted more against him as her only response. 

A clawed finger returned and hooked the crotch of her bathing suite, tugging the slick cloth between her legs upward. Now, head raised and back arched mightily, Sue mumbled out in a wordless call as the taunt cloth inserted itself between the folds of her private lips and wiggled about. Each shift in the pull brought the fabric over to one side or another, flicking her swollen button and sending jolts through Sue’s everything causing her groans to become yells. Once passed, her now overly sensitive private spot could only press into him, to be brushed by his hairs down there to keep her squirming till the next pass. After a few times, the little girl collapsed against her bear as an even bigger wave of tingles swept through her, robbing her of strength.

As she lay there, seemingly limp everywhere expect what kept her firmly pressing into their game, Sue discovered the wonder of why he was tugging her bathing suite. His big boy part now traveled tightly against her, her bathing suite giving her a wedgie that pressed it hard against her. Another mighty thrust from his hips came and she felt the round head of his swollen parts press ever so much against the outer ring of her dirty spot, pressing and pressing for only a split second before her little dirty ring gave up and let it flick itself passed to press the rest of the way past her cheeks. It must have happened a few times before she realized why such big groans were escaping her. Why she called out so loud every few thrust of his.

Having both her private and dirty spot flicked at the same time flung every single thought out of Sue’s head.

The well behaving boy part kept up it’s game, but her bear was shifting. Legs bending, hips raising. Growl growing bigger, interrupting snarls louder. As she struggled against her body’s desire to just lay there and enjoy it all, Sue relished all the signs her Mr. Bear was giving her. He was getting ready to ‘breed her properly’, just as he did Sue’s sisters and mother, like all the adults he did bad things too. But not now, now her Mr. Bear was being good, being very good in the pool being nice to Sue.

Just like him, Sue struggled to get herself bred in the most yummy way possible. Locked her legs against his hips and readied her tushy, arched her back and pressed her  face into his chest as she looked up at him. Hugged him tight as they stared at each other, the big smile ruling Sue’s face mirrored in the huge, toothy predatory grin of her Bear. His teeth locked tight together to only let little hiss of air through to join Sue’s mewling against him.

“Now, my little priestess is being ‘cute’,” he growled through those teeth. Sue moaned back at him, annoyed and happy. Talking was wasting time! “My cute priestess, oh so cute in her garments!” He tugged her ‘garments’ tighter and listened eagerly to her outburst. “Shall I prove now just how happy my little priestess has made me, wrapping herself up so?”

“Yes!” Sue screamed, then moaned wordlessly again. Her bear didn’t hold back, flicking her dirty spot with his hardness and rubbing her nub with her own bathing suit before the whole of him traveled all the way up between her cheeks. Bouncing her hips against his as her hungry button buried itself in his fur before his long boyness speed soaked back along to tease her spot as it passed. Big, hard yet silk smooth, his big round end of his privates rested between the very bottom of her cheeks before it dove right for her dirty spot to flick it’s edge yet again. Once, twice, so many times and quickly blurring into one overwhelming wave gushing through her.

Panting as she helped him along in ‘breeding’ her dirty tushie, the little girl mewled, “Fuck me.”

No one announced the terrible infraction Sue had just committed, that she had used a word for big people.

“Fuck me,” Sue said louder, feeling too much to even know if that surge of happiness known as ‘cumming’ as even happening to her.

No one was interrupting, drawing her bear’s attention away. Just his eyes above her watching, all of his hands and boy aparts and attention being given just to Sue.

“Fuck me!” Sue yelled, as she learned just how big her ‘cumming’ feeling really could be as it swept past the concert of tingles within her body.

“Is my cute priestess certain?” the demon growled above her, not giving her even a moment to rest as her body shook under what he was doing to her.

“ Yes…” Sue croaked at him as she hugged his chest for all she was worth, “Yes… breed me … fuck me … my tushie, Mr. Bear … my  _ ass _ , Mr. Bear… fuck my ass spot more, Mr. Bear…  _ fuck me more and more, Mr. Bear… your cute priestess want you rubbing her ass spot more, Mr. Bear! _ ”

His legs raised them more, his claw moving from holding her tushie cheeks together to holding her back against him as he raised his hips more. Looking down, Sue enjoyed the sight of him. His neck buried deep into the pool rim, his hair wet and jostled, his chest moist as water splashed everywhere as waves of water crashed into his big shoulder and arms. The demon in the pool’s water kept granting her wish as water droplets danced in the air about them.

“I will breed you more, my delicious and cute priestess,” he roared, his boyness worming wildly along inside Sue’s cheeks, “no matter how greedy you are for it, I will outlast it and dine on your pleasure till the end, my cute and scrumptious priestess!”

All Sue gave in return was a wobbling sounds escaping her throat as her gaping open mouth as he did just that. The little girl had no thoughts for those sounds, or for the dribble of her drool escaping down his chest as she moaned out randomly. All there was for her was the happenings between her legs and his yummy eyes watching her as more of her ‘cumming’ swept her away from proper thinking.

The jolting and sliding sensations came to a sudden halt, his boyness paused as it pressed her dirty spot. Warmth, wetter than water and warmer than Sue’s own body erupted inside Sue’s tushie. Slimey cum welled up and gushed all along the valley of Sue’s tushie as the tip of his boyness kept her dirty spot pried open, allowing the warmth to leak into her insides. The little girl hiccuped her joy as they both absorbed the feeling.

“My good Mr. Bear,” the little girl cooed.

A giant splash erupted and when Sue came back to reality, she found herself sitting up with her bear, her legs wrapped around him as her tush cheeks clenched to help keep his boyness trapped as it moved in little back and forth jerks against her. As she came back so did the rush of his ‘penis’ along her.

“Good Mr. Bear and his yummy penis … cock … dick … my yummy bear dick for my horny … pussy!” Sue muttered against him, wrapping her arms around his big chest again. “I want… cum, your hot, sticky cum in my pussy, please! Fill me with cum, Mr. Bear! I want to be icky in both my special places … in my pussy and butt!”

Now again Sue was helping him move his cock along her ass, just as hunger as she had said. No one else was there to get in the way the nine year old like usual. She was free to be as horny for him as she wanted. To eat up as much of his attention as she wanted.

Today, in her pool, Mr. Bear was only for Sue.

The hand on her back moved to delicately weave claw tips between her bangs, gripping her hair to ever-so gently tug Sue’s head back. Looking up at him, Sue heard her bear growl in a pleasantly low whisper, “As you wish, my cute, amusing, delightful little runt.”

Hair pulled back and head captured so, Sue smiled and chirped, “Thank you!”

There was no rush this time, no frantic game driving all the thoughts away. As she sat in his lap, touching and holding him as her behind pressed him close to caress herself with his hardness. Sue absorbed herself this time in all the sensations. From the tips of her hair in his claws to the warmth of her smile, down to the slick and warm crack of her butt and the swollen nub of her privates being tickled when pressed into his fur, all the way down to the curl of her toes wiggling under the choppy, cold waves of the pool.

It was another one of those times, a moment without length that she got to share with her Azuren.

Before long it would be over and just be a short moment of joy in her memory. It would be annoying, but then they would do something like this again and she’d have it back. The little girl loved her bear for that, but most of all loved the look he had now. Only the guise of his meanness left, something else he wouldn’t recognize within himself left behind. Something only for Sue to see about her bear. Words welled up past her happiness, but her tongue wouldn’t form them. She needed the look of his face now, needed the warmth in her arms from him and the feeling of connection their hips woven together gave her.

If she said the words welling up, her Azuren would change again. Change and play a mean game, cause that was his nature.

The nine year old in the pool decided not to be greedy. She was alone with her bear. That almost never happened. They were playing a game so nice, Sue felt like her soul could drift out of her body and she’d be happy without any regret for it. This moment was too perfect to ruin.

“I love you so much, Azuren.”

Sue flinched.

The claws released her bangs. No! Both of his hands found her hips and started to drag his full length along her buttcheeks, building speed as they went. No, no, no! Her moaning was drowned out by his growl, his movements growing more savage as he used her body to feel good. Please, no! Like an boiling pot, Sue’s own horniess overflowed with his and her hands where at her crotch, playing with herself as her tushie tingled along with his hungry movements.

It felt so good again, but it wasn’t what she wanted!

Above her, his face was still happy. Happy, but tainted with his usual anger. It was a demon face, not that simply Azuren face she loved. It was a face out to eat her up, to nibble on her so she’d be a treat he could enjoy forever. A face that wanted her, not the face that needed her.

Sue called out, her body spasming as an orgasm overtook her. His hardness escaped her tushie and the big head of his boyness pressed itself between her lips to poke hungrily against her hole. A hole too little for him to get into, dang it! It pressed into her regardless, massaging her privates and rubbing in her own sticky wetness into Sue’s private area as her leaking adult fluids soaked it.

Her hips frantically wiggled in circles, pressing her spot into him. His long boyness flicked itself into her or pressed her hole that was so hungry for it yet too little to admit him, his flesh clearly enjoying being smooched by her opening regardless. Growls and moans, grabs and touches mixed together and blurred.

Then there was his victory roar and Sue’s happy moan as he erupted into her with his seed, a wave of yummy to make a baby were none could be made yet. Despite that, filling her with so much sticky happiness that waves of it overflowed her insides and splattered back into the water. It filled and filled her, swelling up against something deep within Sue. The swelling pushed passed and now Sue was yelling happily like she was trying to outdo Azuren’s roar.

Her bear fell back into the water, Sue limply following. Not moving to crawl back up, the little girl just hugged him as she tried to nestle his belly as best she could. His hands wouldn’t allow it. Taken hold of by her chest, Sue was dragged up till their faces were even.

Not even sure what was coming over her, the little girl tried to hide by averting her gaze. It was easy, he had dropped her against him and now their cheeks were pressed together. The arrangement didn’t last, his claw pushing her chin over and turning her head. The tips of their noses met. His big lips pressed forward to gently meet her tiny mouth. Groan and snarl both announced happiness when Sue slackened her jaw so their tongues could meet and dance against each other slowly.

Like that, Sue moved from wanting cuddling him so she could hide to just wanting to cuddle with him forever. Maybe somewhere warmer though. Now that they weren’t playing an adult game the coldness of the water was a bit too much. The kiss had to break eventually, so when it did the little girl nuzzled her cheek against his again.

“I am torn,” her bear announced, full of mean happiness again.

“We should bandage you up then,” Sue shot back, not in the mood for talking.

“I cannot decide what cute is: is it my lustful runt or my abashed runt?” her bear asked, claws once again stroking her thighs.

Pressing her hands against his shoulders, Sue leaned her head high above his, “Dummy, I’m always cute! You're just blind. Dummy!”

Below her, he was chuckling. Above, Sue released what had felt like a sigh but turned out be a giggle. Always some kind of mean game afoot from the demon Sue so loved. If only she could keep him from doing bad things. That and have him all to herself.

“Of course, before too much longer, your wee little priestess will be more than just cute, my angry demon,” Sue purred, raising up again to straddle Azuren’s chest. The demon blinked confused back up at her. Confused as well, Sue felt more than intended the act of propping herself up with one hand on his chest. Her other hand on it’s own brushed into her wet hair, combing it back so only one eyes was free of her bangs to return Azuren’s confused look with a strangely adult and knowing look of her own.

Sue wasn’t even sure she even knew how to make her face do that!

Her visible eye was squinted just so, both an invitation to more playing and like she was telling a really good joke. Her lips were pressed together like they were pouting, but there was no sadness to it. It was like all of Sue’s wanting to kiss her bear was right there, announcing the desire to clearly without a word.

Oh, and her little nipples were still so hard and ready to be played with. The way Sue was tilting her chest and pressing it against the arm hold it up displayed it so well for the bear. So well that Sue’s eyes were drawn instantly to them as well once she took her eyes of her own strange face. He probably wouldn’t be able to even resist for much longer, especially if he was having the same vision of Sue as the little girl was. As good as that was made her flat chest look, Sue could almost see herself with bigger boobies being displayed so well like that.

What where her hips doing? Straddled him like she was, the little girl saw her hips kind of … pressing themselves backwards. Why? It was so … inviting that Sue found herself wishing she had a wee-wee too to try the invitation out. Imagine if Mia was here, she thought. The little girl wouldn’t be able to do anything else but get filled with white stuff from the both of them if her hips did that! That’d be the rest of her day!

That was actually kind of a fun idea, but her bear’s renewed and wary growl woke Sue up.

This really was strange. The little girl was … oh, now she got it. She was looking at herself, kind of positioned like she was crouching next to Mr. Bear’s head. Her body was doing stuff on it’s own again.

“You are the Other one, the wind inside my runt,” Mr. Bear growled angrily, rising up on his elbows. Before he could rise up to dislodge Sue’s body, the sound of wind rushing past made him pause.

“Easy, our brute. I’m just … visiting for a moment. You’ll have little, spunky me back to play with soon enough,” Sue purred again, pouting lips shifting ever so slightly to transform into a teasing smile. Her hand dropped from her hair to run a finger along _Sue’s_ bear! Wait…

“That’s right, little me. I am you, so he’s _our_ bear, isn’t he?” Sue’s body teased the watching Sue, eyes mischievous as blue raced across their green surface like some great torrent of air.

“Why reveal yourself, priestess? Why interrupt my enjoyment of your human form for this drivel?” her bear demanded in a snarl, moving again to raise.

The wind swirled about them again, so loud it was like the world sighed. Trees about them wavered under the embrace of the sudden windstorm and limbs breaking echoed across the hills with sudden cracking apart of wood.

Sue’s body sighed. “Always in such rush, Az. I’m just here remembering this moment with you. Is it so wrong, wanting to remember that face you made? Oh my, and that kiss! You really were such a ‘dummy’ back then, but I could see past all that. Oh, you’re doing it again. Huffy, huffy Azuren, out to scare all the danger away.”

Ew! For the watching Sue, it was suddenly like watching her own body was more embarrassing that watching her mom dote on her bear! How could she say all that and press Sue’s face right into his while sticking her but in the air? Sue was not a cat!

“ Did it bother you so much, the other day? Don’t lie, I know how much distaste you have for anal. I even know why, my awnry beast. I even know how to get you to enjoy it despite yourself. Will that make you feel better? Knowing soon, oh so soon you can have my insides wrapped around your mightiness in any way you want. Deep, deep inside the danger of my wind will go your member, stirring up my storm no matter the entrance. That you’ll still always be my favorite, my most loved, even when it’s you, me, and Mia all knotted together as I drink up both of your love. Does that drive the enemy away for you. My. Big. Mean. Bear. Cause that is the truth of Susan Abigail Merral, no matter the path to come.”

What? Just what?

Her body was laughing and the watching Sue felt like both her and her bear were being made fun of … somehow. As her laughter died, Sue’s body went on, “Alright, alright. I just wanted to remember that oh so delightful little work around of your’s so you could fuck my tight bottom. Made sticking to you all morning in that hot room so to pester you into a good fuck worth it, and don’t let little me fool you otherwise. But maybe don’t make her work so hard to have you all to herself, my love? No need to get huffy. Maybe I’ll get the future you to try the pool and swim suit combination again. Doubt you’ll keep to only rubbing very long, you’ve gotten so much more … well, lots of things. Yes, now how to bait that trap away from the children and other prying eyes…”

Sue found herself back in the proper position atop her bear, blinking dumbly down at him. Exasperated, her bear collapsed back to rest on the pool rim. A cool breeze finally broke through the trees surrounding the cabin and the little girl shivered. Goosebumps raising across her flesh, Sue joined her bear and snuggled under his chin, “I did not enjoy that.”

“Nor did I. You appear to somehow grow even cheekier with time,” her bear growled back, hands busy holding her as Sue rubbed her cheek into his.

The slurping that filled the silence that followed didn’t sound like it had an opinion.


End file.
